1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of controlling the electro-optical device, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In an electro-optical device that displays an image using a liquid crystal device, a data voltage, which specifies gradation of each pixel, is supplied to the pixel via a data line, and the transmittance of a liquid crystal included in each pixel is controlled to be a transmittance according to the data voltage, thereby causing each pixel to display the specified gradation.
When supply of a data voltage to each pixel is insufficient, for instance, when the time for supplying a data voltage to each pixel cannot be sufficiently ensured, each pixel is unable to accurately display the gradation specified by an image signal, and the display quality may be reduced. In order to cope with the reduction in the display quality due to such insufficient writing of a data voltage to each pixel, the following measures have been made in related art. For instance, International Publication No. WO 99/04385 proposes a technique that facilitates writing of a data voltage to each pixel by outputting a precharge voltage close to the data voltage to each pixel or a data line earlier than the timing of supply of the data voltage.
The precharge voltage is outputted to all the data lines in advance before the output of the data voltage. A period during which the precharge voltage is outputted is called a precharge period, and writing of the data voltage is assisted by writing a predetermined precharge voltage in the precharge period. In addition, this has the effect of reducing vertical crosstalk which is notably recognized when a window pattern is displayed on a halftone gradation background, for instance.